User blog:TheworldofBingbang32/Monster Jam at Christos Poullaides Stadium
Truck lineup Grave Digger® driven by Dennis Anderson, Max-D™ driven by Colton Eichelberger, Blue Thunder driven by Todd LeDuc, El Toro Loco® driven by Joe Sylvester, Monster Energy driven by Coty Saucier, Scooby-Doo!™ driven by Brandon Vinson, Son-uva Digger® driven by Ryan Anderson, Carolina Crusher driven by Gary Porter, Monster Mutt® Dalmatian driven by Cynthia Gauthier, Zombie driven by George Balhan, Team Hot Wheels™ Firestorm driven by Chad Fortune, Captain's Curse® driven by Alex Blackwell, Podzilla driven by Drew Thornton, Raging Bull driven by Vesa Kivimaki, BKT driven by Damon Bradshaw, Soldier Fortune™ driven by Patrik Tenbrock, and MADUSA® driven by Brianna Mahon. Event setup The Chicago-style course with retired shipping containers on each end and green plastic on the sides was set up on the bare concrete floor of the stadium (this event took place before the fertile organic soil and grass sods were put in). The shipping containers arrived early last week after a long trip across the Atlantic and Baltic and through the Mediterranean Sea. In fact, Grave Digger #30 and Dennis Anderson along with Soldier Fortune (which was just the Swedish monster truck Putte 2 with the body for Soldier Fortune and BKT tires on it) and Patrik Tenbrock were the first monster trucks on Varoshan soil. At the Arkın Palm Beach hotel in Famagusta, Cyprus, Grave Digger #30, Soldier Fortune, and Carolina Crusher were on display. Dennis Anderson and Gary Porter were interviewed on VCTS' morning show, and Podzilla did a car crush on the beach to promote the event. George Balhan had Zombie out around town last night; a lowboy trailer hauled the truck around the City of Varosha. Alex Blackwell performed donuts with Captain's Curse on the stadium's then-bare concrete floor, requiring a lot of whitewashing because of this. Thankfully, the turf had not been put in yet, or else tons of hydroseeding would be needed. Meanwhile, Patrik Tenbrock drove Soldier Fortune around town, leaving police baffled. The Royal Corps of Signals of the British Army's Royal Signals Motorcycle Display Team arrived in Varosha to battle with the Varosha Ground Forces Motorcross Stunt Team (V-Cross) on the dirt track. The show went fantastic. Media from around the world was in attendance including crews from Toronto, San Francisco and San Diego. The Varoshan and Greek crowd was loud all night and really got into the FMX and Monsters. 98,342 people witnessed Grave Digger defeat Podzilla in the racing finals. The 2nd round match up between Max-D and Solider Fortune was arguably the best race of the night. Patrik and Soldier Fortune got the win, but got so much air that he suffered a broken axle housing and a blown right rear tire. That let Max-D sneak into the finals. The Royal Signals Motorcycle Display Team and V-Cross' "battle" lasted a hour, and was so entertaining that the crowd chanted for more stunts from the two teams. Gary Porter and Carolina Crusher ended his freestyle with a blaze of glory. The rear steer switch jammed, leading to Gary having difficulty racing. Gary Porter did the best he could a wounded truck. Going over the FMX hill, BKT crashed spectacularly and busted a front housing, 3rd Member and front steering, as well as the body. Grave Digger stole the freestyle show with 90 seconds full of slap wheelies, multiple bus hits and 2 huge launches off the FMX hills. Monster Mutt Dalmatian won racing, Soldier Fortune won wheelies, Zombie won Let's Dance, and Grave Digger, as required by law, won freestyle. Category:Blog posts